halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Machina Pictures
Does this help? I was looking at the new How to make guide for the Necros project and i saw that Machinas are all different (mostly). I then thought, well wouldn't it be nice if I found some decent pictures for all you lot to gawp at in amazement (hopefully) and for others to use in their Machina articles. Also Ajax if you don't like them then please say because I’ve collected these on what I think they would look like from your descriptions. BTW there is some concepts, cartoons, art and CGI models here so they may vary quite a lot! So without further a due (this is a huuuge list) here they are: (by all means add more to the list, it will help loads!) And my favorite! Some Ajax has (just a section of the collection :D) ‎ ‎ ‎ ‎ Zomgz femme bot ‎ ‎ ‎ ‎ now THAT is a siege gun ;]‎ ‎ Comments Well aren't you kind :D I'd upload my lot but their stuck on my broken PC >.<. I'd avoid the two involving organic pieces (only organic pieces left on a machina are thier brains) and the one lacking arms XD I already got a picture for my machina but don't know whether it is ok or not... To Ajax: Can you check out Mychal Benvora... 03:34, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Hey guys i was joking about the last one! However it could be used by the UNSC as an undercover spy? LOL The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 10:07, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Nice pics. I'm, personally, gonna try to find my own, but I might come back to this. And that last one gets on my nerves. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:41, 6 May 2008 (UTC) There's always a twist! The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 10:12, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Cool, u put in the guy from Phantasy Star Universe, I like him...and his vehicle thingy....dibs on the pic...and can we use something from Transformers, not the movie, or cartoon, that 3d 1...where they're animals, cept mine won't b when it's an animal, and will look like a drone...which i could write into it's story...thnx Just Another GruntConverse 11:45, 8 May 2008 (UTC) I think you're talking about Beast Machines, right Grunty? Personally, I think I'm gonna try to use stuff from the unmade Transtech series of Transformers. Let me give some links to the pics I found. http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Cheetortranstech.jpg http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Cryotektranstech.jpg http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Silverbolttranstech.jpg And these two are for my Machina. Of course, I'll need to get rid of the alt forms from the pics, and the numerous heads on the one. http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Silverbolttranstechconcept.jpg (for Calanis Baladot) http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Immorticon.jpg (for Protexa Kreigor) --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 15:02, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, if your going to use LOMIs idea, try to do one of these things. :Avoid any pictures of transformers with wheels, tank treads or any vehicle part in the picture, crop if need be. Ditto goes to animal ones :Be sly like LOMI and use the ones that look nothing like vehicles. Or animals. :If your going to use images, make sure its either CG or art. In cartoon stuff of G1 looks trash, as does the G1 art. Use images from the newer comic book series. Now i'm not going to do an O'Malley but this is getting too unhalo like. I'm not being funny or nothin, but this is going too far. Now i know, Ajax, that you're planning on bringing some old freinds back into the Necros but these machina? Well they're tearing away from the halo universe. As long as they don't win and the UNSC, USR (and all of the other decent factions, not saying that machina aren't decent); kick every one elses asses, then i'm alright. Well its your faction and you've made your mind up but i just have a strong gut feeling that this may wreck HF and that for once O'Malley was right! Oh well, let's see what fait throughs at us... The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 15:29, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Seemed fitting. Makes me think, not only of the Necros War, but of our own situation...... --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 15:36, 9 May 2008 (UTC) u wat? The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 15:41, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Love it when someone brings the Writ of Union into play!! Anyways, to Parkster, maybe just try to ignore the entire project and just do those things with CN and PTI... 19:51, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Well they have a link to Halo. Its there, you can just see it... once the proverbial crap hits the fan, the link is gonna tur up. Ok, as i said; i'll have faith and wait! As for Subtank's advice, yeah i'm sorting that out at the moment, so atleast i have something to do in the meantime. And Ajax, is it summer time yet? (hint hint (:P) ) The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 21:08, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Yes, I love the Writ of Union. I was mentioning it because it sounds like it could speak of the Necros War, or our own situation of "Necros likers" and "Necors dislikers" constantly saying something for/against the project. And one thing to note is that the Machina had contact with the Necros long before any of the other factions, long before the war even. But somehow, I think there's more..... I'd like to find out, but I don't wanna get hit by that crap Ajax has. Oh yeah, I said it. :) --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 21:30, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Now i understand! The parkster Comunications Covenant Neutralist Empire 16:20, 11 May 2008 (UTC)